PJO song rewrites
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: I basically got a bunch of songs and rewrote them PJO style. I accept requests!
1. Chapter 1

**I take requests on songs and characters. Not only that, but if you want a specific song and character to be linked then I can do any song with any character. Thanks!**

 **Song number one is my favourite song, changed to fit Percy!** **The original song was Believer by Imagine Dragons.**

Warrior - Percy Jackson

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired after all the fighting, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing  
Second, I'm as loyal as can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh  
I was broken from a young age  
Taking my soul into the masses  
Fighting armies for the world  
That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heart ache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
I am the seaweed-brain  
Seeing the beauty through the  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a warrior, warrior  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, warrior, warrior  
(Pain)  
I let my sword swing, oh let them die  
My luck, my love, the gods, they came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a warrior, warrior  
Third things third  
Send a prayer to the Gods up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit in Hades, oh ooh  
I was breathing under sea  
Living my brain under the sea  
Floating gently in the sea  
Cause the thing is, I can't drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a warrior, warrior  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, warrior, warrior  
(Pain)  
I let my sword swing, oh let them die  
My luck, my love, the gods, they came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a warrior, warrior  
Last things last  
By the grace of the water and the rain  
I'm the face of the future, losing the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a warrior, warrior  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, warrior, warrior  
(Pain)  
I let my sword swing, oh let them die  
My luck, my love, the gods, they came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a warrior, warrior

 **The original lyrics were...**

 **First things first**  
 **I'ma say all the words inside my head**  
 **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh**  
 **The way that things have been, oh ooh**  
 **Second thing**  
 **Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be**  
 **I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**  
 **The master of my sea, oh ooh**  
 **I was broken from a young age**  
 **Taking my soul into the masses**  
 **Write down my poems for the few**  
 **That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me**  
 **Singing from heart ache from the pain**  
 **Take up my message from the veins**  
 **Speaking my lesson from the brain**  
 **Seeing the beauty through the**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **(Pain, pain)**  
 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 **My luck, my love, my God, they came from**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **Third things third**  
 **Send a prayer to the ones up above**  
 **All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**  
 **Your spirit up above, oh ooh**  
 **I was choking in the crowd**  
 **Living my brain up in the cloud**  
 **Falling like ashes to the ground**  
 **Hoping my feelings, they would drown**  
 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**  
 **Inhibited, limited**  
 **Till it broke up and it rained down**  
 **It rained down, like**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **(Pain, pain)**  
 **You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 **My luck, my love, my God, they came from**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **Last things last**  
 **By the grace of the fire and the flames**  
 **You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**  
 **The blood in my veins, oh ooh**  
 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**  
 **Inhibited, limited**  
 **Till it broke up and it rained down**  
 **It rained down, like**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **(Pain, pain)**  
 **You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 **My luck, my love, my God, they came from**  
 **(Pain)**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **I take requests on songs by the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm using the song Circus by Brittany Spears for this one!** **The character being... Piper!**

Charmspeak - Piper McLean

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones with charmspeak, and ones without  
Well baby my voice is kinda powerful  
I'll tell you what to do, you're gonna do it (oh, oh)  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like your master  
And you're my slave (you're my slave)  
When I speak pretty nice  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a master, you always do what I say(hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, I know that you can hear me (hah, hah, hah)  
All ears hear me in the center of the room  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
When I use that voice, monsters gonna die  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Monsters all die, we can make this battle ground Dusty  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)  
There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware  
I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a real master,  
When I use my voice you  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a master, you always do what I say(hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, I know that you can hear me (hah, hah, hah)  
All ears hear me in the center of the room  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
When I use that voice, monsters gonna die  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Monsters all die, we can make this battle ground dusty  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)  
Let's go(ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Do as I say now(ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
I'm running this  
Yeah, like what?  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a master, you always do what I say(hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, I know that you can hear me (hah, hah, hah)  
All ears hear me in the center of the room  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
When I use that voice, monsters gonna die  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Monsters all die, we can make this battle ground Dusty  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a master, you always do what I say(hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, I know that you can hear me (hah, hah, hah)  
All ears hear me in the center of the room  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
When I use that voice, monsters gonna die  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Monsters all die, we can make this battle ground Dusty  
Cause I have charmspeak (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

 **And the original song is...**

 **There's only two types of people in the world**  
 **The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe**  
 **Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl**  
 **Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)**  
 **I'm like the ringleader**  
 **I call the shots (call the shots)**  
 **I'm like a firecracker**  
 **I make it hot (make it hot)**  
 **When I put on a show**  
 **I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**  
 **Show me what you can do**  
 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**  
 **There's only two types of guys out there,**  
 **Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared**  
 **So baby I hope that you came prepared**  
 **I run a tight ship, so beware**  
 **I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots**  
 **I'm like a fire cracker,**  
 **I make it hot when I put on a show**  
 **I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**  
 **Show me what you can do**  
 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**  
 **Let's go(ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **Let me see what you can do(ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **I'm running this**  
 **Yeah, like what?**  
 **I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**  
 **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**  
 **Show me what you can do**  
 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)**  
 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**  
 **Show me what you can do**  
 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**  
 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm gonna use Issues by Julia Michaels. This is for all demigods, an I'm pretty proud of this one.**

Demigod Issues - Camp Half-Blood ft. Camp Jupiter

I'm alive, I nearly died  
When I die, I get real dead  
When I'm alive, I fight hard  
I get angry, monster, believe me  
I could kill you just like that  
And I could run just this fast  
But you can't kill me  
'Cause if you try, monster, I will slaughter you  
No, you can't kill me  
'Cause if you try, monster, I will slaughter you  
'Cause demigod issues  
Monsters to dust too  
So try to kill me  
And I'll give sword to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of being a hero  
'Cause we got the kind of life  
Where we gone die  
Yeah, demigod issues  
This monster army shall turn to dust  
They hurt us on purpose  
They're not mad or anything  
They don't feel bad, attacking  
But they will die  
Stab them through their eye  
And got swords their a weapon  
Push it in, pull it back out  
'Cause you can't kill me  
'Cause if you try, monster, I will slaughter you  
No, you can't kill me  
'Cause you always reform and attack us too  
'Cause demigod issues  
Monsters to dust too  
So try to kill me  
And I'll put a sword in you  
Bask in the glory  
Of being a hero  
'Cause we got the kinda life  
Where we gone die  
Yeah, demigod issues  
And one of them is this monster army  
(Demigod issues, you got 'em too?)  
And one of them is this monster army  
(Demigod issues, you got 'em too?)  
'Cause demigod issues  
(Demigod)  
those monsters gonna die  
The whole army  
(You got 'em too?)  
Monster, I'll put my sword in you  
Bask in the glory  
(Demigod issues)  
Of being a hero  
'Cause we got the kinda life  
(You got 'em too?)  
Where we gonna die  
Yeah, demigod issues (Demigod)  
And one of them is this monster army (You got 'em too?)  
Yeah, demigod issues (Demigod issues)  
And one of them is this monster army (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, Demigod issues (Demigod)  
And one of them is this monster army

 **Original song...**

 **I'm jealous, I'm overzealous**  
 **When I'm down, I get real down**  
 **When I'm high, I don't come down**  
 **I get angry, baby, believe me**  
 **I could love you just like that**  
 **And I could leave you just this fast**  
 **But you don't judge me**  
 **'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**  
 **No, you don't judge me**  
 **'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**  
 **'Cause I got issues**  
 **But you got 'em too**  
 **So give 'em all to me**  
 **And I'll give mine to you**  
 **Bask in the glory**  
 **Of all our problems**  
 **'Cause we got the kind of love**  
 **It takes to solve 'em**  
 **Yeah, I got issues**  
 **And one of them is how bad I need you**  
 **You do shit on purpose**  
 **You get mad and you break things**  
 **Feel bad, try to fix things**  
 **But you're perfect**  
 **Poorly wired circuit**  
 **And got hands like an ocean**  
 **Push you out, pull you back in**  
 **'Cause you don't judge me**  
 **'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**  
 **No, you don't judge me**  
 **'Cause you see it from same point of view**  
 **'Cause I got issues**  
 **But you got 'em too**  
 **So give 'em all to me**  
 **And I'll give mine to you**  
 **Bask in the glory**  
 **Of all our problems**  
 **'Cause we got the kind of love**  
 **It takes to solve 'em**  
 **Yeah, I got issues**  
 **And one of them is how bad I need you**  
 **(I got issues, you got 'em too)**  
 **And one of them is how bad I need you**  
 **(I got issues, you got 'em too)**  
 **'Cause I got issues**  
 **(I got)**  
 **But you got 'em too**  
 **So give 'em all to me**  
 **(You got 'em too)**  
 **And I'll give mine to you**  
 **Bask in the glory**  
 **(I got issues)**  
 **Of all our problems**  
 **'Cause we got the kind of love**  
 **(You got 'em too)**  
 **It takes to solve 'em**  
 **Yeah, I got issues (I got)**  
 **And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)**  
 **Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)**  
 **And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)**  
 **Yeah, I got issues (I got)**  
 **And one of them is how bad I need you**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm using Twin Skeletons by Fall Out Boy for Annabeth!

Tartaurus - Annabeth Chase

There's a pit underground in the underworld  
That worsens our fate and deserves our fear  
I don't want to remember it all  
The horror I'd have missed if I'd just held on held on, held on, held on, held on  
Woke up inside hell after I fell  
Funny I fell with the man I loved  
Monsters in Tartaurus don't want to see me alive  
But somehow I survived when I fell down there  
I just need enough of you to dull the pain  
Just to get me through the night until I'm fine again  
Until the second giant was is over again  
Until we're heroes being celebrated again  
And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on and on  
Monsters keep making trouble they will never ever stop  
I need a new partner in crime and you shrug  
There's a pit underground in the underworld  
That worsens our fate and deserves our fear  
I don't want to remember it all  
The horror I'd have missed if I'd just held on  
Held on, held on, held on, held on  
Woke up inside hell after I fell  
Funny I fell with the man I loved  
Monsters in Tartaurus don't want to see me alive  
But somehow I survived when I fell down there  
Many a death on the same day  
And your a god that's gonna fade away  
I wanna throw my sword in the air and scream  
And I don't wanna die in this giant war  
And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on and on  
And don't mess with me; I have been through the pit  
But I am Athena's child I shall win this war  
Innie-minnie decisions which monster to kill  
Victim of the gods, it's hard to be a half-blood  
I'm a demigod would be damned if I slipped up  
I know your intentions, gonna stop you from rising  
Look I cant fight forever, you die right now  
Now Percy's nose is bleeding  
That's stupid boyfriend  
I hope that we go to Elysium  
I'm the girl that always has a plan  
There's a pit underground in the underworld  
That worsens our fate and deserves our fear  
I don't want to remember it all  
The horror of have missed if I'd just held on  
Held on, held on, held on, held on  
Held on, held on, held on, held on, held on, held on, held on  
Held on, held on, held on, held on, held on, held on, held on

The original song...

There's a room in a hotel in New York City  
That shares our fate and deserves our pity  
I don't want to remember it all  
The promises I made if you just hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Woke up inside a casket after thought that I missed her  
Funny it's always an after thought whenever I kissed her  
Skeleton in my closet don't want to see me alive  
But somehow I get blinded when I look into your eyes  
I just need enough of you to dull the pain  
Just to get me through the night until we're twins again  
Until we're stripped down to our skeletons again  
Until we're saints just swimming in our sins again  
And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on and on  
Keep making trouble till find what you love  
I need a new partner in crime and you shrug  
There's a room in a hotel in New York City  
That shares our fate and deserves our pity  
I don't want to remember it all  
The promises are made if you just hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Woke up inside a casket after thought that I missed her  
Funny it's always an after thought whenever I kissed her  
Skeleton in my closet don't want to see me alive  
But somehow I get blinded when I look into your eyes  
A birth and a death on the same day  
And honey I only appear so I can fade away  
I wanna throw my hands in the air and scream  
And I can just die laughing on your spiral of shame  
And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on and on  
Hit it never quit it I have been through the wreck  
But I can scream enough to show my face in the light of day  
Innie-minnie decisions who I choose to be with  
Victim of superstition, won't see me in the pic booth  
I'm under supervision would be damned if I slipped up  
You knew my true intention but you want to keep pretending  
Look I can't keep pretensin', can't even be present  
Now you tryna [?]  
Let the story fucking [?]  
[?] go to heaven  
I'm the room 47  
There's a room in a hotel in New York City  
That shares our fate and deserves our pity  
I don't want to remember it all  
The promises are made if you just hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8cce8a5a60748c4cfd5b4133e796a55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This time I'm using Megan Trainor's No for all demigods/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265e9c5004ea1c782e82d34269052eb4"Fight - The demigods/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ecb8f2e7b8c45a5207843cb48893b0"I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /How you monsters just keep attacking mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But let me stop you there, oh, before we fightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the, no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me tired is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the, no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me tired is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the, no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /First you're gonna pretend you're humanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Thinkin' I'm believing your disguisebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Become a teacher, so originalbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Standing in place of the last onebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was in my zone before you came alongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Now I'm thinking maybe you should diebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Blah, blah, blahbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I be like nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All of camp listen upbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If that monster ain't giving upbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just use your knife, swing your swordbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Turn that monster to dustbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me hurt is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me hurt is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Thank you in advance, I don't wanna die (nope)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't need your claws swiping at mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If I want a fight, then I'mma start a fightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But it's never my prioritybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was in my zone, before you came alongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't want you to take this personalbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Blah, blah, blahbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I be like nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All the camp listen up (all the camp)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If that monster ain't giving up (ain't giving up)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just use your knife, swing your sword (Hey, hey, let's go!)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Turn that monster to dustbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me hurt is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me hurt is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All the camp listen up (say, all the camp)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If that monster ain't giving up (ain't giving up)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just use your knife, swing your swordbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Turn that monster to dustbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me hurt is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me hurt is no, me dead is no, me hurt is nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need to let it go, you need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Need to let it gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nah to the ah to the no, no, nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm feelingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Untouchable, untouchablebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea28f59278efe1cefbb5f2ef0f470398"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The original song.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab1ecfd9b565fce6bbaea5f001c3d343"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"First you gonna say you ain't runnin' game/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thinkin' I'm believing every word/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Call me beautiful, so original/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Telling me I'm not like other girls/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I was in my zone before you came along/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now I'm thinking maybe you should go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Blah, blah, blah/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I be like nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All my ladies listen up/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If that boy ain't giving up/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lick your lips and swing your hips/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Girl all you gotta say is/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thank you in advance, I don't wanna dance (nope)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I don't need your hands all over me/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If I want a man, then I'mma get a man/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But it's never my priority/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I was in my zone, before you came along/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't want you to take this personal/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Blah, blah, blah/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I be like nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All my ladies listen up (all my ladies)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If that boy ain't giving up (ain't giving up)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lick your lips and swing your hips (Hey, hey, let's go!)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Girl all you gotta say is/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All my ladies listen up (say, all my ladies)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If that boy ain't giving up (ain't giving up)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lick your lips and swing your hips/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Girl all you gotta say is/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box;  
font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need to let it go, you need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Need to let it go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nah to the ah to the no, no, no/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm feeling/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Untouchable, untouchable/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Shake it off by Taylor Swift for Jason**

Fly so high - Jason Grace

I fly too high, got too much air in my brain  
That's what people say, that's what people say  
I create so many storms, but I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, that's what people say  
But I keep flying  
Can't stop, won't stop gliding  
It's like I got these clouds in my mind  
Saying it's gonna be alright  
Cause the Warriors gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
And the monsters gonna hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt  
Baby, I'm just gonna fly, fly, fly, fly, fly  
I fly so high, I fly so high  
Reckless gods gonna force, force, force, force, force  
Us too fight their wars, wars, wars, wars, wars  
Baby, I'm just gonna fly, fly, fly, fly, fly  
I fly so high, I fly so high  
I never miss a shot, fire lighting oh so hot  
And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see  
I'm fighting on my own, I make the monster into dust  
And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know  
But I keep flying  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got these clouds in my mind  
Saying it's gonna be alright  
Cause the Warriors gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
And the monsters gonna hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt  
Baby, I'm just gonna fly, fly, fly, fly, fly  
I fly so high, I fly so high  
Reckless gods gonna force, force, force, force, force  
Us to fight their wars, wars, wars, wars, wars  
Baby, I'm just gonna fly, fly, fly, fly, fly  
I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Just think while you've been fighting down on the hard ground  
The very, very hard ground I've been flying way up high  
And making giant blowing storm with raging winds  
And to the monster over there with giant big claws  
Won't you come on over, evil, you'll be dust, dust, dust  
Cause the warriors gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
And the monsters gonna hurt, hurt hurt, hurt, hurt  
Baby, I'm just gonna fly, fly, fly, fly, fly  
I fly so high, I fly so high  
Reckless gods gonna force, force, force, force, force  
Us to fight their wars, wars, wars, wars, wars  
Baby, I'm just gonna fly, fly, fly, fly, fly  
I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high  
I, I fly so high, I fly so high

 **Original song;**

 **I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain**  
 **That's what people say, that's what people say**  
 **I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay**  
 **At least that's what people say, that's what people say**  
 **But I keep cruising**  
 **Can't stop, won't stop moving**  
 **It's like I got this music in my mind**  
 **Saying it's gonna be alright**  
 **Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**  
 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
 **I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**  
 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**  
 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
 **I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet**  
 **And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see**  
 **I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves up as I go**  
 **And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know**  
 **But I keep cruising**  
 **Can't stop, won't stop grooving**  
 **It's like I got this music in my mind**  
 **Saying it's gonna be alright**  
 **Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**  
 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
 **I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**  
 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**  
 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
 **I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **Hey, hey, hey!**  
 **Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars**  
 **And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat**  
 **My ex-man brought his new girlfriend**  
 **She's like, "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake**  
 **And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**  
 **Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake**  
 **Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**  
 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
 **I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**  
 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**  
 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
 **I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm using Beggars by Krewella for the Ares cabin**

Fighters - Ares Cabin

This one is for the fucked up, chewed up, spit out, stepped on  
No luck, no fucks, tough love, half blood  
Stripped down, beat down, blacked-out, choking  
No sound, no crowd, burnt up, broken  
We love being children of Ares  
Cause reality is a cancer and we've discovered the cure  
They took your identity and your freedom and your time  
They almost took it all but they refuse to let you die

This one is for the fighters  
Stand up if you're feeling reckless  
They don't understand that we can feel  
We'll never be the same  
So we slash, stab, hurt 'til we win this fucking war  
Fighters  
Stand up if you're feeling reckless  
They don't understand that we can feel  
We'll never be the same  
So we slash, stab, hurt 'til we win this fucking war

Slash, stab, hurt, break, crush, cut, behead, disembowel  
Slash, stab, hurt 'til we win this fucking war  
Win this war  
Win this fucking war  
Beggars  
Stand up if you're feeling  
Get our fucking way

This one is for the sickness, dismissed, brushed off, stolen  
Vicious, fearless, force-fed your slogans  
Blank words, torturers, tongue-tied  
So just shut the fuck up, roll up  
Move aside for our cabin

Fighters  
Stand up if you're feeling reckless  
They don't understand that we can feel  
We'll never be the same  
So we slash, stab, hurt 'til we win this fucking war  
Fighters  
Stand up if you're feeling reckless  
They don't understand that we can feel  
We'll never be the same  
So we slash, stab, hurt 'til we win this fucking war

Win this war  
Win this fucking war  
Fighters  
Stand up if you're feeling  
Win this fucking war

Fighters  
This one is for the fighters  
Stand up if you're feeling reckless  
They don't understand that we can feel  
We'll never be the same  
So we slash, stab, hurt, 'til we win this fucking war

 **The original song...**

 **This one is for the fucked up, chewed up, spit out, stepped on**  
 **No luck, no fucks, tough love, half blood**  
 **Stripped down, beat down, blacked-out, choking**  
 **No sound, no crowd, burnt up, broken**  
 **We're always eager for so much more**  
 **Cause reality is a cancer and we've discovered the cure**  
 **They took your money and your freedom and your time**  
 **They almost took it all but they'll never take your mind**

 **This one is for the beggars**  
 **Stand up if you're feeling reckless**  
 **They don't understand that we're heartless**  
 **We'll never be the same**  
 **So we take, take, take 'til we get our fucking way**  
 **Beggars**  
 **Stand up if you're feeling reckless**  
 **They don't understand that we're heartless**  
 **We'll never be the same**  
 **So we take, take, take 'til we get our fucking way**

 **Take, take, take, take, take, take, take, take**  
 **Take, take, take 'til we get our fucking way**  
 **Get our way**  
 **Get our fucking way**  
 **Beggars**  
 **Stand up if you're feeling**  
 **Get our fucking way**

 **This one is for the sickness, dismissed, brushed off, stolen**  
 **Vicious, fearless, force-fed your slogans**  
 **Blank words, torturers, tongue-tied**  
 **So just shut the fuck up, roll up**  
 **Light you and smoke it**

 **Beggars**  
 **Stand up if you're feeling reckless**  
 **They don't understand that we're heartless**  
 **We'll never be the same**  
 **So we take, take, take 'til we get our fucking way**  
 **Beggars**  
 **Stand up if you're feeling reckless**  
 **They don't understand that we're heartless**  
 **We'll never be the same**  
 **So we take, take, take 'til we get our fucking way**

 **Get our way**  
 **Get our fucking way**  
 **Beggars**  
 **Stand up if you're feeling**  
 **Get our fucking way**

 **Beggars**  
 **This one is for the beggars**  
 **Stand up if you're feeling reckless**  
 **They don't understand that we're heartless**  
 **We'll never be the same**  
 **So we take, take, take, 'til we get our fucking way**


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="019e73b917294a6142314b027692f6c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm using Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Manaj. It's for the big three./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cc3244eaf45411e2888852779340d42"Help Help - Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25216533f9cb5fb0368d3958983d27b1"[Verse 1 - Percy:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When monsters die they turn to dustbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So I can kill them all the timebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They got claws like kitchen knivesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But I can send them into Tartarus (oh)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32833539b0e711034037e043959c3dc"(You've been waiting for that...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Step on up swing your sword)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /See anybody could fight with you,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need a demigod to fight just right, yeah/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76c6621dcc38634e10e0b34c13257d8a"[Chorus - Percy:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help demigods (Monsters after me)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help I need you (Just me 'em have it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute get over here (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help another attack (I know ya want it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Swing, swing there goes my sword (I'll let ya have it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute get over here (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute (ah)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372d41ce4f3548acf8ac8fd766d9cb9c"[Verse 2 - Thalia:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She might've let you hold her hand to campbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But I'm a show you how to survivebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No, I don't need to see you swipe that knifebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just come and show me what your power is (oh, yeah)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f5bb5164a28919228dccf2cafd3368c"(Okay you've got a very big shhh,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /ego but don't say a thing)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /See anybody could fight with you,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need a demigod to do it right/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abe44f9bc43fd08c34e49048c462a0f1"[Chorus:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help demigods (Monsters after me)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help I need you (Just me 'em have it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute get over here (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help another attack (I know ya want it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Swing, swing there goes my sword (I'll let ya have it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute get over here (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute (ah)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00a89392fe13dfd421b9d8803a76e5eb"[Verse 3 - Nico:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(You know what, demigods?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Let me show you how to fight.)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's Styx Oathsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's fire in a bottlebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's Nico full throttlebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's oh, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sword fighting in the grottobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We making those monsters gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm want so much more darknessbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Skeleton so goodbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Summon it on woodbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Get a ride in the shadows real blackbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sparta style itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help, help, fighting itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /King Nico dominant, prominentbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's me, Percy, and Thalsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If they test me they sorrybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Riders umph like Harleybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then pull off in these shadowsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If he hangin' we killin'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sword swingin', he dyin'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It ain't capture the flag but I have a big army (uh)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="345f4d33b1cfbcc521560234c2271822"H to da' E to da' L to da' P to da' uh (baby)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /H to da' E to da' L to da' P to da' heybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /See anybody could fight with you,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You need a demigod to do it right (do it right)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da902bcc2b6d2b0f952f14fba7215248"[Chorus:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help demigods (Monsters after me)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help I need you (Just me 'em have it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute get over here (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help another attack (I know ya want it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Swing, swing there goes my sword (I'll let ya have it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute get over here (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute (ah)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eb175a7ec3ea48871a1f133d41f1f76"[Outro - Nico (overlapping):]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help demigods (Monsters after me)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help help I need you (Just let 'em have it)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d299be8df6fcb87fa8a8bf2a01bc3ad1"[Nico:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yo, I said help, help, help, help, help, helpbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help, help, help, help, help, help, help/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94b331525aa6eafef28bf7c27aa72499"[Jessie J:]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help, help demigods (Monsters after me)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Help, help I need you (Just let 'em have it)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute get over here (ah)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't wait a minute (ah)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebf5feaaff45e9dbbe16e1c8afc13252"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The original song.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31919c36c00430e2b54a729a92e89049"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Verse 1 - Jessie J:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"She got a body like an hour glass/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But I can give it to you all the time/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"She got a booty like a Cadillac/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But I can send you into overdrive (oh)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7793e6e0774155fd585a52a867c4ab7a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(You've been waiting for that.../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Step on up swing your bat)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"See anybody could be bad to you,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c37fb5ac06029e1f2a462c6d77a525"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Chorus - Jessie J:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute till ya (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute till ya (ah)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b6832038ca21c09b1b22e42dc6037a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Verse 2 - Ariana Grande:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"She might've let you hold her hand in school/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But I'm a show you how to graduate/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cc70dbf5369ab932087f3512d162e02"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Okay you've got a very big shhh,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mouth but don't say a thing)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"See anybody could be good to you,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need a bad girl to blow your mind/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b1e9f8875872b08f9fadfec9baf26b2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Chorus:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute till ya (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute till ya (ah)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb1e7f37d59013118d5f477f4a1159f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Verse 3 - Nicki Minaj:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(You know what, girls?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Let me show you how to do.)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's Myx Moscato/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's frizz in a bottle/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's Nicki full throttle/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's oh, oh./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Swimming in the grotto/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"We winning in the lotto/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"We dipping in the pot of blue foam/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kitten so good/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's drippin' on wood/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Get a ride in the engine that could go/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Batman Robin it/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang, bang, cocking it/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Queen Nicki dominant, prominent/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's me, Jessie, and Ari/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If they test me they sorry/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Riders umph like Harley/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Then pull off in this Ferrari/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If he hangin' we bangin'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Phone rangin', he slangin'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea1b0e1d4bed0838eeb1c9ca8c36a166"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"See anybody could be good to you,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e30e6e71edabba0dfb36e2334482e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Chorus:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute till ya (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute till ya (ah)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b02eb8e155bef66c4ee8fb08a5dd0e84"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Outro - Nicki Minaj (overlapping):]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25d87b8b8040f8910cba58d69a6e8bfa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Nicki Minaj:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c61e5a816fe1541532a1b234d7e18afc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Jessie J:]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait a minute till ya (ah)/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm using Take Me To Church by Hozier for Luke! A surprising character, I guess... But I had a spark of inspiration. This just works so well!**

Take Me To Olympus - Luke Castilian (fairly sure I spelt his last name wrong?)

My sword's got humour  
It likes to cause a funeral  
I know everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped him sooner  
If the titans ever did speak  
I'm the one true mouthpiece  
Every day is getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
"You make a great host"  
You heard Kronos say it  
My master offers no absolutes  
He tells me "you can help me"  
The only Elysium I'll be sent to  
Is when they're dead like you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen  
Take me to Olympus  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll kill those gods and you can rule the world  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good Titan, let me give you my life  
[x2]  
If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My sword's the sunlight  
To keep the Titan on my side  
He demands a sacrifice  
Give my body  
Get something shiny  
Something godly for the main death  
That's a weak looking Zeus there  
What you got in the throne room?  
We've a lot of scary bloodlust  
That looks weak  
That looks dead  
This is bloody work  
Take me to Olympus  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll kill those gods and you can rule the world  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good Titan, let me give you my life  
[x2]  
No half-bloods or gods when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am powerful  
Only then I am strong  
Amen, Amen, Amen  
Take me to Olympus  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll kill those gods and you can rule the world  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good Titan, let me give you my life  
[x2]

 **The original song...**

 **My lover's got humour**  
 **She's the giggle at a funeral**  
 **Knows everybody's disapproval**  
 **I should've worshipped her sooner**  
 **If the heavens ever did speak**  
 **She's the last true mouthpiece**  
 **Every Sunday's getting more bleak**  
 **A fresh poison each week**  
 **"We were born sick"**  
 **You heard them say it**  
 **My church offers no absolutes**  
 **She tells me "worship in the bedroom"**  
 **The only heaven I'll be sent to**  
 **Is when I'm alone with you**  
 **I was born sick, but I love it**  
 **Command me to be well**  
 **Amen, Amen, Amen**  
 **Take me to church**  
 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**  
 **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**  
 **Offer me that deathless death**  
 **Good God, let me give you my life**  
 **[x2]**  
 **If I'm a pagan of the good times**  
 **My lover's the sunlight**  
 **To keep the goddess on my side**  
 **She demands a sacrifice**  
 **Drain the whole sea**  
 **Get something shiny**  
 **Something meaty for the main course**  
 **That's a fine looking high horse**  
 **What you got in the stable?**  
 **We've a lot of starving faithful**  
 **That looks tasty**  
 **That looks plenty**  
 **This is hungry work**  
 **Take me to church**  
 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**  
 **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**  
 **Offer me that deathless death**  
 **Good God, let me give you my life**  
 **[x2]**  
 **No masters or kings when the ritual begins**  
 **There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin**  
 **In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene**  
 **Only then I am human**  
 **Only then I am clean**  
 **Amen, Amen, Amen**  
 **Take me to church**  
 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**  
 **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**  
 **Offer me that deathless death**  
 **Good God, let me give you my life**  
 **[x2]**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm using Fall Out Boy's Phoenix this time round!**

Demigod - Chiron

Put on your war paint  
You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide so come on  
Put on your war paint  
Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to dies  
Seal the clouds with grey lining  
So we can take the world back from a Titan-attack  
One monster at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the fight to start  
So fight along, stab a dummy in the heart  
Hey Demigod doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a fighter  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a fighter  
Bring home the boys in scraps  
Scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched make a career out of killing gods  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black  
He broke our spirits with no impact  
So we can take the world back from the Titan-attack  
One monster at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the fight to start  
So fight along, stab a dummy in the heart  
Hey Demigod doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a warrior  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a warrior  
Hey Demigod doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a soldier  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a soldier  
Put on your war paint  
The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love  
The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love  
The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love  
The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love  
Hey Demigod doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a demigod  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a demigod  
Hey Demigod doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a demigod  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll make you a demigod

 **The original song...**

 **Put on your war paint**  
 **You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**  
 **Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**  
 **We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**  
 **Setting fire to the sky**  
 **Here, here comes this rising tide so come on**  
 **Put on your war paint**  
 **Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die**  
 **Seal the clouds with grey lining**  
 **So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**  
 **One maniac at a time we will take it back**  
 **You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**  
 **So dance along to the beat of your heart**  
 **Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Wearing all vintage misery**  
 **No I think it looked a little better on me**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Bring home the boys in scraps**  
 **Scrap metal the tanks**  
 **Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks**  
 **Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black**  
 **She broke our spirits with no impact**  
 **So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**  
 **One maniac at a time we will take it back**  
 **You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**  
 **So dance along to the beat of your heart**  
 **Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Wearing all vintage misery**  
 **No I think it looked a little better on me**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Wearing all vintage misery**  
 **No I think it looked a little better on me**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Put on your war paint**  
 **The war is won before it's begun**  
 **Release the doves, surrender love**  
 **The war is won before it's begun**  
 **Release the doves, surrender love**  
 **The war is won before it's begun**  
 **Release the doves, surrender love**  
 **The war is won before it's begun**  
 **Release the doves, surrender love**  
 **Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Wearing all vintage misery**  
 **No I think it looked a little better on me**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**  
 **Wearing all vintage misery**  
 **No I think it looked a little better on me**  
 **I'm going to change you like a remix**  
 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**


	11. Chapter 11

**And this time round, it is... Silver Spoon by Lily Allen! Forgot** **to add in** **the original song, sorry!**

Bronze Sword - Percy Jackson

[Verse 1:]  
So I went to Camp Jupiter  
Why would I deny it?  
Bronze Sword at the ready  
So don't even try it  
Yeah the apartment I grew up in it was stingy  
Evil drunk man, liked to play poker  
Can't say that life is easy  
Double negative: monsters die quickly  
Only make it here  
Cause of my father  
Fuck your cross-bows  
Yo, where's my training dummy?

[Pre-Chorus:]  
(This life, that life)  
Life isn't fine but we all can try  
(Not fair, it's not right)  
Doing my thing I'm just  
Keeping myself alive and...

[Chorus:]  
Do we have to  
Keep talking about  
Where you think it is I'm from?  
And I'ma make you see  
You don't know me  
You don't know me  
No things never change  
No telling some people  
I don't believe  
I'm still here  
Still telling you that you're wrong  
And aren't you losing sleep?  
You don't know me  
You don't know me  
No things never change  
No telling some people

[Verse 2:]  
So I got a Bromze Sword, so what am I doing?  
Killing monsters, can't be bothered with talking  
I'm getting hungry, could you fetch my mother?  
Step back I couldn't be any stronger  
Stopped Kronos, got offered immortality  
I'll do anything just to stay with Annabeth  
I'm from Manhatten, and when it's all over  
I'm going straight to Sally in a crazy taxi

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
Round and round again (Oh, oh)  
Please could you repeat the question?  
Driving round the bend (Oh, oh)  
I've heard it all before, and then some  
Round and round again (Oh, oh)  
Please can you repeat the question?

Doing my thing I'm just  
Keeping myself alive and...

[Chorus]

[Outro:]  
And I'ma make you see  
You don't know me  
You don't know me  
No things never change  
No telling some people

And aren't you losing sleep?  
You don't know me  
You don't know me  
No things never change  
No telling some people

And I'ma make you see  
You don't know me  
You don't know me  
No things never change  
No telling some people


	12. Chapter 12

**This time its Tik Tok by Kesha!**

Tik Tok - Kronus

Wake up in the morning feeling like i'm dust (Hey, what up Luke?)

Possess a body, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, gonna grab a god-killing weapon  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our armours, armours  
Boys blowing up our enemies, enemies  
Sword swinging, picking our favourite attacks,  
Rollin' up to Olympus  
Trying to get a little crown

Don't stop, make it pop  
Luke, blow the gods up  
Tonight, I'm-a fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
Watch time stop, now

Don't stop, make it pop  
Luke, blow the gods up  
Tonight, I'm-a fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
Watch time stop, now

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of minions  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got power  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they are killers

I'm talking about everybody getting dead, dead  
Soldiers tried to take my head, head  
Gonna smack Zeus, 'til he's getting dead, dead

Now, now, we goin' till they kick us out, out  
Or the demigods shut us down, down  
Demigods shut us down, down  
Idiots shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
Luke, blow the gods up  
Tonight, I'm-a fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
Watch time stop, now

Don't stop, make it pop  
Luke, blow the gods up  
Tonight, I'm-a fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
Watch time stop, now

Luke, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

Luke, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Why, I hate hair brushes so much

Don't stop, make it pop  
Luke can't blow the gods up  
Tonight, I'm-a fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
But time don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
Luke, failed to blow them up  
Tonight, I have lost  
Now i can't see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
But time won't stop, no

 **\- Original song bellow!**

 **Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)**

 **Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)**  
 **Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**  
 **'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

 **I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**  
 **Trying on all our clothes, clothes**  
 **Boys blowing up our phones, phones**  
 **Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's**  
 **Rollin' up to the parties**  
 **Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **'Til we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**  
 **Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**  
 **And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger**  
 **But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

 **I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**  
 **Boys tried to touch my junk, junk**  
 **Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

 **Now, now, we goin' till they kick us out, out**  
 **Or the police shut us down, down**  
 **Police shut us down, down**  
 **Po-po shut us**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **DJ, you build me up**  
 **You break me down**  
 **My heart it pounds**  
 **Yeah, you got me**  
 **With my hands up**  
 **You got me now**  
 **You got that sound**  
 **Yeah, you got me**

 **DJ, you build me up**  
 **You break me down**  
 **My heart it pounds**  
 **Yeah, you got me**  
 **With my hands up**  
 **Put your hands up**  
 **Put your hands up**

 **Now, the party don't start till I walk in**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**


End file.
